The Lion
by stevenuniversefanz37
Summary: Michael Anderson has been given super powers, now he has to make a choice on what to do with them
1. Getting powers

*Me looking at the audience, as I give a sigh. *

'Let's get this over with.'

"Hi, my name is Michael Anderson, but everyone just calls me Mikey. I'm 6 feet tall. I live in Brooklyn, but I live close enough to Queens, so I go to Midtown High- "

*What about your parents? * A man in the audience asks, as I look at him.

"My parents both work for Oscorp. My mother is the Director of R&D, and my father works as a Geneticist, and that's how I got my powers."

*How did you get your powers? * A girl asks as I look her in the eyes, as I gave her a sigh.

"Well it started when my science class went on a field trip to Oscorp. We had arrived at Oscorp and me being the new kid I didn't really know anyone, but I was very familiar with the school bully Flash Thompson. I was always pushed around by him.

As we entered the building I stayed at the back of the group, I was thinking if I would see my mom and dad on this trip as I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I met the eyes of several people.

"You alright?" The boy asks, as I meet his eyes.

"Yeah just lost in thought." I say, as I look toward the display I've seen a thousand times.

"Your new right?" He asks as I nod.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Michael, but most people call me Mikey." I say, as he nods.

"I'm Peter and these are my friends. Luke, Sam, Danny, Ava, MJ, and Harry- "

"Osborn." I say as he looks at me.

"You know me?" Harry asks.

"I know your father." I say, as they all look at me.

"How?" Peter asks.

"He's friends with my parents." I say, as they look at me in confusion.

"What do your parents do?" Ava asks.

"My mother is the Director of R&D, and my father is Head Geneticist after Doctor Connors 'incident'" I visibly see them flinch, as if they know something.

"That's cool." Sam says, as I see my dad walk out of the doors and towards my group.

"Hello Michael, how's the field trip?" My dad asks, as he places his hand on my shoulder as I look at him.

"Good. And I made some friends." I say, gesturing to Peter and the others as they wave, as my dad nods and looks back to me.

"That's good, can you come with me, I need your help with something?" My dad says as I smile.

"Sure, just let me tell my teacher." I say as I run to the front of the group, as I tell my teacher he reluctantly nods when he finds out my father works here. I walk back over to my dad as I nod to him as he tells the others to catch up, as me and dad walk into the lab.

I was always happy when I got to work with dad, I sat on the stool as I watched him fill a syringe with Lion DNA and blood. To be more precise my blood. As he placed a little on a microscope slide as he handed it to me as I placed it under the microscope.

"Now Michael, I want you to see if the DNA of the Lion and yours successfully combine." Dad says as I nod, and look into the microscope as a smile crossed my lips. As I looked at my dad.

"Dad, you may want to see this." I say as I make my way off the stool as he sits down, as he too smiles.

"Son, this is quite incredible. We have successfully crossed animal DNA with human." My dad turns his head to hear his office phone ringing, as he gets up he hands me the syringe.

"Can you put this in the fridge, I got to get that." Dad says as I nod, as he walks into his office and closes the door.

I walk to the fridge with the syringe, but what I didn't see was the fallen beaker right in front of me, as I took a step down I slipped and fell as my vision blurred. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist as my vision finally cleared. I saw the syringe in my arm, but all the material was gone into my wrist as I carefully pulled the syringe out, I immediately felt pain and let out a yell as I set the needle aside. My wrist now bleeding as I carefully grabbed it as my dad came out of his office, and raced toward me as he checked my wrist and grabbed some bandages.

"Good thing is that the needle just missed your main artery, bad news it went straight into another vain." My dad says, as he wraps my wrist and helps me up as he told me to wash my hands. After he walks me out to the rest of my group. I think he told me to keep a close eye on it, but I wasn't really listening.

I was feeling nauseous, and the throbbing pain in my wrist didn't help. However, I still nodded my head as I was returned to my group, but I toughed through the pain and nausea as I finished the tour only catching a few glances from Peter and the others, as I rubbed my wrist.

The ride back on the bus just made my nausea that much more worse, as another symptom I got muscle cramps, and I felt my heart rate increase. When we got back to school thankfully the field trip took most of the day as my last class went by fast. I felt ten times worse and the bus ride back home just increased it, as I felt the concerned gazes of Peter and the others.

When I was finally dropped off I got into the house my parents and my little brother won't be back for another 6 hours, as I got up to my room and shut my door, well I would say collapsed on my bed, but in all honesty I didn't make it to my bed, I collapsed on the floor and it hurt, because I could not physically move my arms or anything really, as I fell asleep but it was far from peaceful.

I woke up around 8 only because of my alarm clock, as I get up and shut it off I realized I felt good, great really. I looked at myself in the mirror, I see that I had grown leaner, more muscular, my hair had grown longer, my Emerald Green eyes had changed to Shamrock Green. I felt faster, stronger, smarter. After looking at myself now I realized it was almost time for the bus to pick me up, I quickly got dressed in a new pair of blue jeans, and a black t shirt. As I slipped on my hoodie and slipped on my backpack, as I raced down the stairs as I saw my family as they looked at me. I said good morning to my parents and gave a noggie to my little brother, dad looked like he wanted to talk to me, but I had to get going as I ran outside.

I just missed the bus, so I decided to run. I ran towards school on full sprint, in all honesty I felt faster, and I know I was because I ran past the bus, as I reached school before the busses did. I walked inside and got to my locker and put my backpack and took my hoodie off and placed them in my locker. I grabbed a notebook and pencil and my book for my science class, as I saw Peter and the others walking my way. I also saw Flash walking towards me just a bit faster, as I closed my locker and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"What do you want flash?" I ask as I open my eyes to face him, as he looks at me just as Peter and the others arrive.

"did you do my science homework, loser?" Flash asks as I slam my locker shut.

"Do it yourself, Flash." I say as I start to walk away, as flash puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I told you to do it, and give it to me today!" Flash yells, as I just sigh and grab his wrist and squeeze as I lift his hand off my shoulder he groans in pain, as I flip him over onto his back as I felt a sense of danger. I dodged to the left avoiding his punch, in response I jabbed him in the ribs as I spun to face him as he fell to his knees, as I tried to walk away again, but I heard Flash in the distance getting up.

So, I have super hearing, this is going to be fun. As I turn to face Flash as he throws a punch as I deflect it and punch Flash straight in the nose, putting Flash straight on his back, as he sat up I saw his bloody nose as Principle Coulson came up next to me.

"Mr. Thompson get to the nurse immediately, Mr. Anderson come with me." Principle Coulson says as I sigh and follow him into his office, as he has me sit down as he sat down.

"Mr. Anderson, would you care to explain what happened?" Principle Coulson said as I spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened, as he nodded.

"Alright Mr. Anderson, I'll talk to Mr. Thompson, as for you I'm going to give a warning. Just don't let me catch you fighting again. Agreed?" Principle Coulson says as I nod and stand up and head to my class. thankfully Science is my first and last class of the day. Throughout the day I figured what happened at my dad's lab and with the syringe gave me super powers, so throughout the day I sketched possible costumes. I decided because what one of the main DNA components was Lion DNA I decided that would be my costume design, as the final bell rang. I closed my notebook and left the room and grabbed stuff from my locker, as I stuffed my stuff in my backpack and put on my hoodie, as I slung my backpack I began walking toward the bus when I heard someone call my name, as I turn around I saw Ava trying to get my attention as I slowed my pace, so she could catch up, soon we were walking together.

"So, why did you beat up Flash?" Ava asks as I look at her.

"Because I got tired of him bullying me, so I stopped it, and I'm not apologizing for it." I say as she looks at me.

"Actually, I was going to say I was impressed. I didn't know you could fight." Ava says.

Okay, that surprised me.

"So, how did you learn to fight, and where?" Ava asks.

"I learned on my parent's insistence, and I learned from a dojo in Brooklyn." I say, as she looks at me in confusion.

"Brooklyn?" Ava asks, as I nod.

"Yeah, I live in Brooklyn, but I'm close enough to Queens to go to school here." I say as she nods.

"So, what did Coulson say. He can be pretty rough?" Ava asks.

"He just gave me a warning, but he told me not to fight again." I say as she looked surprised, as we just got on the bus as I was dropped off. I went up to my room and got out my sketch book and turned to the page of my suit design.

I went into my mother's sewing room. I grabbed stretchy gold and blond-brown material, black hair for the mane, I also grabbed some yellow-orange lenses, as I ask mom if I can borrow her sewing machine. I close the door as I begin sewing the costume with small ears, and it looked good as I placed the lenses in making it look fierce. I made sure I locked the door and slipped the suit on and it fit snug against me as I put on my mask with the lenses it fit perfectly. I looked in the mirror, it looked good. I also made some gloves. I grabbed some metal from the garage earlier as I shaped it into claws and made a device to activate the claws'. I put them on I tested the device and the claws came out smoothly as I retracted them, I snuck to my room I saw it was getting dark out I decided to test the suits capabilities. I yelled down to my mom that I was going out for a little while, and I went out through my window, I sat on the roof as I put my mask on and began running from the rooftops, as I sat perched on a building.

I heard a cry, I saw a person running carrying a purse that obviously didn't belong to him. I followed from the rooftops when I saw the perfect time to strike. I pounced from the roof landing squarely on the Thief's back causing him to land hard, as I jumped off him and moved back to the shadows. As he gets back up only to be faced with my eyes, as he shakily pulled out a gun, as I used my claws. I sliced the gun as the Thief dropped it as I swept the Thief's legs out from under him, as he fell I delivered a punch directly to his jaw, as he fell and hit his head as he blacked out. I grabbed a piece of metal and dragged him to the lamp post as I tied the metal bar around him leaving the purse on his lap, as I heard the woman whose purse it was coming, as she grabbed her purse. I saw her look at me.

"Thank you, but who are you?" She asks, as I smiled under my mask.

"Call me Lion." I say as I see what looks like Spider-Man swinging here, I turn and run off quickly as I jump building to building and disappeared. I ran back to my house via rooftop, as I jumped down to my window as I opened it and climbed inside, as I closed my window as I got out of my suit as I put it in my backpack with my mask and my claws, as I changed into sweatpants and a tank top and climbed into bed. I just laid there thinking, okay I found out some new things about my powers.

'I have super strength, cool.' I think as I fall asleep, just waiting for tomorrow night.


	2. the encounter

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, I got out of bed and stopped the alarm. I got dressed in blue jeans, and my tank top as I slipped on my hoodie, and slipped on my backpack. I remembered that it had my suit in it in case I need it. I ran out of my room, I decided I would walk to school today so I slowly headed down stairs to the kitchen. I guess everyone decided to leave early so I made myself a bowl of cereal, and I grabbed myself a banana as I ate slowly. I saw the bus pass my house as I decided it was time to go as I left the house as I walked to school.

I eventually arrived at school, instead of putting my backpack in my locker I took it with me to my Science class, as I sit down I heard whispers going around the classroom as I sat down with Peter and the others. So, I decided to ask.

"What's everybody whispering about?" I ask Peter, as he looks at me.

"Carrie was telling everyone about how someone stole her purse, and how she got it back because of some vigilante in a Lion suit." Ava says, as I look at her.

"Did she say what his name was?" I ask.

"Yeah, she said his name was Lion." Luke says, as I feign surprise.

"Well at least she got her purse back." I say as they all nod, as I felt my phone I saw a car chase happening close. I stand up as the bell rings, I grab my backpack as I run out of the classroom, and school as I go into an alleyway as I changed into my suit. I climbed the wall as I put on my mask as I ran by rooftop I was near the car with the police somewhat far behind, as I reached the edge of the roof. I leaped, and I landed on top of the car as it swerved, I felt danger as I dodged the shoots as I leaped off about several feet from the car as I faced, it I let out a mighty roar as the cars windshield cracked everywhere as it swerved I dodged to the right as the car struck a lamp post and started smoking. I grabbed a long pipe as I ripped the door open, and dragged the driver out as I set him against the post and wrapped the metal pole around him as I saw the police coming. I ran to the wall and climbed on the roof as I sat on the corner and watched as the police take the criminal to jail.

I watched in happiness that nobody was hurt by the chase, and that the criminal was carted off to jail as I felt I was being watched.

"It's rude to watch someone you know?" I say as I smell the air. Five, people all have super powers. Four guys one girl as I stand up I'm face to face with Spider-Man, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and White Tiger.

"That was a nice stop back there." Spider-Man says, as I look at him.

"Yeah, good job you stopped the villain, and delivered him to the cops." Nova says, as I look at him.

"Thanks, but I have other places to be." I say as I stood up. I look at all five of them as I take off running as I jump from roof to roof. I knew a perfect location for a fight, I jumped to a final roof that I knew well. I stop as I breath heavily as I hear the five stop just a few feet behind me as I turn to face them, as White Tiger steps forward.

"There's nowhere to go Lion, your trapped." Tiger says, as I just smile under my mask.

"That's where your wrong Kitty Cat, I wasn't trying to escape I was tipping the battle field in my favor." I say, as I hear her growl.

"What did you call me?" White Tiger growls, as I smirk under my mask.

"Kitty Cat, White Wussy, Kitty Princess. I could go on." I say, as I visibly see her fuming, as I saw the others laughing as she looks sharply at them silencing them. I just chuckle as she sharply looks at me.

"Tell you what, if White Tiger beats me in combat I'll take off my mask, and show you who I am." I say, as I see them talking at each other as White Tiger looks back at me.

"We accept." White Tiger says, as I smile.

"But if White Tiger doesn't get up by the count of ten she losses, and you never pursue me again." I say, as they once again talk to each other as White Tiger once again looks at me.

"We accept." White Tiger says, as I just nod as she steps closer.

As we circle each other we don't take our eyes off each other as White Tiger lunges at me, as I dodge as she goes sailing past. I immediately turn and face her as she tries again as she lunges at me again, as I grab her wrists as I lift her up and throw her onto her back, as I turn to face her as I look at her she as well as the others look shocked clearly White Tiger has never been thrown like that. She immediately got back to her feet as she ran towards me as she tried to punch me as I blocked, and I gave her a punch of my own. I punched her several times in the stomach as she keeled over in pain, as I backed up a little as she stood I delivered a round house kick catching her on the jaw as it sent her tumbling a few feet away, as the others still had a look of shock on their faces as I waited for her to get up as she slowly got back up on her feet.

She stood up panting as she unleashed her claws as I unleashed mine as we charged at each other as our claws cashed. I got the upper hand, because I managed to block her claws as I delivered a devastating spinning heel kick to her chest sending her flying into the A/C unit, as she fell to the ground as I retracted my claws as the others don't make a move.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…" White Tiger slowly gets back to her feet in all honesty I'm surprised she got back up on shaky feet. She rushed at me one final time as I readied my fist, as she came close I used my full strength punching her on the jaw sending her crashing back into the same A/C unit, as she once again fell to the ground.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" I finally count as Tiger tries to get up, as I walk a little towards her.

"Looks like the Lion beat the Tiger." I say, as I turn to the other as they look at me in stunned silence.

"You remember our deal, Don't you? "I say, as they nod as I turn my back.

"Good." I say, as I leap off the roof, and onto another roof lower down as I ran back towards my house, as I sneak in through the window as I get out of my suit, and I place them back in my backpack as I take a shower. After that I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top as I turn off my light and as I crawl into my bed.

I awoke at eight in the morning, got dressed, and got on the bus and headed off to school. I got to my Science class as I sat down at the table with Peter and the others. I noticed the bruises on Ava, so I decided to ask.

"Are you alright, Ava?" I ask, as she slowly looked at me wincing in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little sore." Ava says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Got in a fight." Ava says, as I don't ask her anymore questions as I see an angry look appear on her face, as I somehow feel that this is my fault.

Oh well,

The day went on uneventful, until my phone alerted me of a Bank robbery on the border of Brooklyn and Queens, as the bell rang I grabbed my backpack as I ran out of the classroom, and into the alley, as I switched into my costume.

You know sometimes I consider having my suit on under my clothes, as I finally get to the top of the building, as I run I make my way to the Bank. I look at the situation, four thugs all possibly armed, wearing masks.

Perhaps I can… yes that's it I can cut the power.

I easily jump onto the roof of the bank where the power box is as I open it I cut the power to the bank, as I jump down into the bank mostly because of the emergency exit. Believe it or not these guys had every entrance covered, but the emergency exit. I saw them stumbling around in the dark.

First order of business getting rid of their guns.

I carefully walk around the bank, I had slightly upgraded my mask to include night vision, as I carefully sliced each of their guns as I went into hiding behind a desk. Which one thug decided to sit on it with his back to me I stood up pulled him back, and gave him one punch to the head to knock him out, good thing I learned always bring something to restrain the criminal.

This went on for a few minutes. I got one in the vault, actually I knocked him out and locked him in the vault, but I left a note saying there was a unconscious and bound robber inside. I got another in the Teller area with a sleeper hold as I bound him. The final thug was going to be hard he was upstairs as I slowly followed him he was in a prime position facing a wall with his back to me, as I slowly came up behind him. I pushed him as his head collided with the wall as he staggered he turned around, I sent a straight punch hitting his nose sending him straight into the wall again, as he fell unconscious. I bound him as I heard the sirens of the police they were just a few minutes out, so I opened the window and climbed out. I jumped to the building across from it as I got in good position the Police and Spider-Man, and his friends arrived as the cops went inside, but something was wrong where was the White Tiger. I instantly knew when she was standing next to me, as I breathed slowly just watching the cops pull out robber after robber, as I sigh.

"You here for a rematch?" I ask not looking towards her, as I listen to her breathing.

"Not this time, I'm actually here to give you an opportunity. Your being noticed by a lot a lot of people." White Tiger says, as she hands me a card as I look at it.

S.H.I.E.L.D huh?

"So, are you interested?" She asks, as I turn to her.

"No, I'm not interested. I'd rather just keep protecting Brooklyn, and parts of Queens." I say, as I try to give the card back, but she refuses.

"Keep it, and think on it." she says, as jumps from the roof to rejoin her friends as I head home. I climb in my window and take off my suit, and put it back in my backpack as I get ready for bed. I sit there looking at the card thinking.

Should I call?

'No, I shouldn't. I work better alone' Devil me says.

'You should, it would be nice to work, as part of a team.' Angel me says, as I brush them both off.

Seeing as how tomorrow is Saturday, I pick up my phone and call the number. I waited for a while as the phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, this is Cathy how may I help you?" Cathy says.

"Hi Cathy, I was given this card, and asked to call." I say.

"Oh okay, can I get your name?" Cathy asks.

"Lion." I say, as I could hear her typing.

"Alright, it seems you were expected. Hold on I'll transfer you to the Director." Cathy says, as I hear the phone click and ring again as it was picked up.

"Hello, who is this" A voice demanded. I could tell it was a person of authority.

"I was given a card, and told to call you, sir." I say.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Lion, sir." I say.

"I know your super hero name, I meant your actual name." He says.

"Michael Anderson." I say, as I wait in silence.

"That's all I needed to know, I'll send a team to pick you up tomorrow. Meet them on the roof top in Times Square, you'll see them waiting." He says.

"Wait, what's your name?" I ask, hoping he'd answer.

"Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D." He says, as the line goes dead as I just hang up, as I place my phone on my table and I lay in my bed.

This might be a mistake.

The only thing I can do is wait for tomorrow, as I eventually fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
